Life's Snapshots
by andromeda90
Summary: Slash!SyaoranEriol! “I’ll say you are taking too long to start rubbing off on me, don’t ya think?”........He knew by the many times their lips almost met when they studied.
1. The Play

Well, i've been busy with school...and since school is so boring! I can't help but come up with little drabbles at times! So, here I am going to post up drabbles...besdies, i love this pairing! I have even made musicvideos at youtube! does that make me devoted...hmm? Anyways! I just want to say, that i hope you enjoy the drabbles that i come up with!

I don't own any of these characters! or i would be rich and partying!

Also, if you have ideas for this pairing! tell me...may be i cna come up with a drabble on something! so review! and tell me waht you tihnk!

Notes: i was thinking of the time syaoran had ot dress up as a princess...and I typed in the first line and i needed something to make sense of it...so sue me, i like that line "there was apparently nothing wrong with the scene." anyways...yeah...

_Pairing:_ Syaoran/Eriol

_Summary:_ Eriol seems to change Syaoran's view.

* * *

**The Play**

There was apparently nothing wrong with the scene. Was he the only one who saw the weirdness of it? Tomoyo of course was ecstatic at having another model to gush over. Which in itself was scary. Sakura was gushing over him, drilling things into his head. Things that she should not be saying, giving the fact that she is his ex.

Touya and Yukito were amused; well Touya was laughing his head off while Yukito was just eating.

Kero was teasing him while Yue was Yue. You would think that being with Ruby Moon would lighten him up, yet, he is still the cold, mean, old Yue. Just don't tell Yue about the old part.

Ruby and Spinel were, he thinks, if one ignores the heated glares, okay with the situation. Every one seemed to be handling it fine. Everyone except him, even HE was handling it fine.

Sure, may be he has a bit of a crush on him. The long, navy hair. His mysterious, deep navy eyes. The way he gives him that little smile just for him, or what Syaoran thinks is just for him.

"Syaoran? Are you listening to me?" Sakura broke him from his staring.

"Sakura-kun. I believe Syaoran just needs time alone. I don't think you gushing over him will help." Eriol's smooth voice cut in. Syaoran blushed as Eriol smiled at him.

"Oh, you are right! Sorry, Syaoran! I just can't wait for this all to end!" Sakura huffed. Syaoran rolled his eyes. If she was stressed, imagine him who had to perform in front of many people. The only consolation was that he was not playing a girl this time. Syaoran couldn't help but start cackling.

"Syaoran, are you feeling well?" Eriol asked as he walked over to him, followed by a still hyper Tomoyo.

"Yeah." Syaoran croaked out, face heating up.

"Syaoran and Eriol! Sitting on a tree!" Kero started to sing.

"K I S S I NG!" Touya joined in evilly.

"Umm….they ARE going to kiss….it is in the script…." Sakura said innocently, as she brought the script out.

"Wait, what!" Syaoran snatched the script up and read it. He had not noticed that part. Yet, there it was.

"It is not a big deal." Eriol shrugged.

"Have you been practicing?" Tomoyo smirked as she asked Eriol, who flushed a bit.

"I say they practice right now!" Sakura joined in. Syaoran looked at Sakura like if she was a stranger. He was sure he did not know Sakura at all.

"In front of every one?" Syaoran squeaked.

"Well, yes! You are going to have to do it on the stage in two days!" Kero chimed.

"Too bad, cause our master needs to have some rest." Ruby Moon cut in, walking over to Eriol. Eriol just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, fine. Take the costume with you. Just don't ruin it." Tomoyo warned. Eriol smiled and was about to head out when he stopped in front of Syaoran.

"Later." Eriol said, before placing a kiss on Syaoran's lips.

"Bye!" Eriol called out as he walked out of the house, leaving a very shocked Syaoran.

Touya was still laughing his head off. Yukito had smiled reassuringly, before continuing with the popcorn. Yue was still his cold self, but he seemed to be smiling. Kero had fainted. Sakura and Tomoyo were talking rapidly about him and Eriol. Yet, it all seemed quite normal to him, now. Besides, he could not wait till the play!

The End...

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Call

Oi! What a beautiful way to end this week!! Well, school week…..here it is!! Another lil drabble about them two!! got to love them!

Notes: inspired by my annoyance on waiting for someone to call….hence, this came into mind!

Summary: Eriol receives a phone call and a proposition!

**The Call**

Eriol was unsure of what to say to Syaoran. He knew Syaoran was expecting an answer but what could he say to him? The answer was just abrupt. Besides, how was he supposed to answer? Actually, how was he supposed to react with Syaoran calling him?

Syaoran hated him, hated all about him. Eriol believed if there were one person that Syaoran would never willingly talk to, it would be him. He was a hundred percent sure of it. Than again, he never paid much attention to the possibility of it, because that would just cause heartache.

"So? Would you do it?" an angry voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"When is this?" Eriol asked.

"So you are?" Syaoran's gruff voice was heard clearly through the receiver.

"I don't think I'll even make it on time for it." Eriol explained.

"So you are not doing it?" Syaoran sounded more and more annoyed as the time passed. Eriol was also sure that Syaoran sounded embarrassed, but it was hidden with annoyance.

"What am I suppose to do again?" Eriol grumbled, knowing full well he was going to accept. Nakuru was ecstatic. She had just bounced over to her room to get ready. Yes, apparently, Eriol had no other choice but to agree.

"Be my boyfriend for a week." Syaoran muttered, and this time Eriol was sure Syaoran was embarrassed.

"Really, Syaoran. When you ask someone to go out with you, you don't tell him or her how long you plan to be with him or her. That is just not done." Eriol teased. He was going to do it, might as well milk it for all it was worth.

"Yes?" Syaoran snapped.

"Of course, my cute little descendant. I'll cross the line and be part of your incestual ways." Eriol chuckled.

"Go to hell." Syaoran grumbled and Eriol could picture him all flushed.

"Now, sweetie. That is no way to talk to your boyfriend is it?"

"Whatever. Just be here on time." Came the hissing respond.

"Well, love you sweetie. Bye bye." Eriol hanged the phone up and then began to start cackling madly.

"So, I'm ready!" Nakuru came bouncing down with suitcases out of the wahzoo.

"Did I hear right, we going back to Japan?" Spinel sun flew over to them.

"Yes, get ready. I have to be there early. Can't make my boyfriend look bad, now can I?" Eriol grinned mischievously as he walked to his room to get ready. His laughter echoed through out the house.

"I do believe there are other ways to get me with him. I say we let poor Syaoran try this little act." Eriol giggled, already forming plans for when he arrived at Tomoeda.

The End….

I do hope you all enjoyed this….and review….it doesn't take long…just say its cool...or a lil more work…don't be lazy bums….though there is nothing wrong with it…just one likes comments! Anyways, luv you! Cause at least you read it!!


	3. Glasses

Inspired….by his glasses…I was making a music video...and I noticed his glasses…and I thought…..there is not much mention on them…and then I'm like…what would it be if they were older…. Those thoughts and the caffeine brought this….which I really think sucks….and it is OOC….but I don't know…..I couldn't help it…

Summary: "I'll say you are taking too long to start rubbing off on me, don't ya think?"

Glasses 

Eriol frowned as he looked around, hands stretched out in front of him making sure he did not bump into anything. He squinted and looked around, trying to discern the blurry shapes around him.

"Now, where did I leave you?" Eriol muttered to himself as he kneeled down on all fours and began to search the floor.

"They fell around here, I know they did." Eriol frowned as his hands gripped around the floor.

"Not that I don't enjoy the view but what are you doing?"

Eriol jumped having been to focused on his search. He raised his head and looked back to were a green blob stood.

"Syaoran?" Eriol squinted at him, getting a clearer look that way.

Syaoran smirked as he walked over to Eriol.

"What are you looking for?" He asked innocently.

"Give them to me." Eriol scoffed, sitting up on his knees and glaring at Syaoran.

"Give what to you?" Syaoran kept playing the innocent act.

"Now, Syaoran. You know I need them to see clearly." Eriol whined.

"Look, I don't have them. I bet they are somewhere under the sofa. Have you looked under there?" Syaoran smirked.

"Yes, I've checked. Now come on! Give!" Eriol pouted.

"What are you willing to give me for them?" Syaoran teased him.

"I think I'm starting to rub off you." Eriol rolled his eyes.

"I'll say you are taking too long to start rubbing off on me, don't ya think?" Syaoran smirked, taking the fragile frames from his pockets and swinging them in front of Eriol. Eriol felt something and caught a glimpse of something so he raised his hands trying to grab it.

"I say you give them now, or there will no rubbing what so ever for you." Eriol scowled, standing up and dusting his pants.

"Fine, I'll give them back as long as you promise me to stop setting Spinel Sun free while on sugar in my house!" Syaoran scoffed, remembering all those times he'd come home to see his apartment destroyed.

"Deal!" Eriol grinned holding his hand up fro his glasses.

"Here." Syaoran smiled, stepping closer to Eriol and gently slipping the glasses back on Eriol's face.

Eriol closed his eyes as the glasses settled down. After a few seconds he opened them, vision finally clear.

"Thank you." Eriol smiled. Syaoran just kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand.

"Come, we need to meet Sakura and Tomoyo." Syaoran tugged Eriol along. Eriol just laughed as he followed Syaoran along.

The End….


	4. Knew

Okay…I was in a somber mood….and I just thought of how Eriol knows every thing…you know…the whole knowing look and smile….sneaky little fellow….and I was thinking of how…and how it must feel….and I don't know…but this came up….

Summary: He knew by the many times their lips almost met when they studied.

He Knew

Things were not working for them two. Eriol knew it by the look that passed on Tomoyo's face as she picked up the phone. He knew it by the way she said Syaoran's name as a curse. He knew it by the way she consoled Sakura. He knew it by the many times she consoled Sakura.

Eriol sighed and looked out the window. Sakura and Syaoran had been the perfect couple. Two wonderful, beautiful persons that were just meant to be. No one said anything but that they were meant for each other. He knew Tomoyo wanted it to be otherwise, but she never said it aloud.

He knew by how she hated Syaoran at times. He knew by the emotions that flashed in her eyes when Sakura and Syaoran are together. He knew by the way she says Sakura like it is the most beautiful word in the world. He knew by how she sobbed into his shirt when the feelings got too much.

Things around there had began to get tense. He knew it by the way Ruby Moon would avoid go out as much as possible. He knew it by the way Spinel Sun would say Yue's name with acid dripping form his tone. He knew by the way Yue would say Ruby moon's name brokenly. He knew by the way Kero would try to go to the mansion. He knew by the many times Touya had come close to hitting Syaoran.

Eriol was not sure what would happen next, and what would finally cause for things to change and bring chaos or peace to Tomoeda.

He wanted to head back to England for all this. He knew it would do no good for his guardians though. He knew though, by staying there, it was more likely things would explode because of him.

He knew by the way Syaoran would come to him for advice. He knew by the way Syaoran would look at him when no one was looking. He knew by the way that Syaoran's hand would softly graze his hand. He knew by how many times Syaoran had accidentally fallen on him. He knew by the way that Syaoran's hands ended up on Eriol's thigh every time Syaoran fell on him. He knew by the many times their lips almost met when they studied.

He was sure something was going to happen. He knew that in a matter of days someone would slip and speak out. Every one had something…..

"Eriol, I have to go to Sakura's house. She had another fight with Syaoran." Tomoyo stood and grabbed her coat. Eriol nodded and felt a sudden sensation.

"I think this time it is final." Tomoyo muttered, making her way to the door. Eriol stopped her before she left by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck." Eriol placed a kiss on her cheek before letting her go. He sighed and went back inside. Things were changing, but how things ended depended on the following events. He just knew though….that his life was about to change a long with the rest….

The End…..


	5. 3 Snippets

What's left of me

* * *

Syaoran watched as she laughed, her arms linked with Tomoyo's. He wasn't sure what he felt anymore, wasn't he suppose to be pained, angry? Syaoran sighed, turning around and walking off, hands tucked into his pant pockets.

Laughter caused him to look up. He looked around, finally realizing that he was in the park.

"Li!"

Syaoran found himself unable to keep from smiling as he looked at Eriol, pinned down on the grass by Nakuru.

"Hey, what is all the commotion?" Syaoran asked, walking over and giving Eriol a helping hand.

"I won!" Nakuru chirped, bouncing around, swinging SPinel Sun around, much to his annoyance. Eriol just chuckled and placed his hand in Syaoran's. Syaoran pulled him up, and into his arms.

Eriol blinked rapidly, suddenly finding himself buried in Syaoran's chest. He pulled back and pushed his glasses up, to get a better look at Syaoran.

"No need to show of your strength, my little kawai descendant!" Eriol chirped, taking a step back, only to frown when Syaoran didn't let go.

"Maybe you are just too weak." Syaoran teased, arms tightening around Eriol.

"Syaoran." Eriol warned, putting his hands on Syaoran's chest and pushing back.

"What?" Syaoran asked, tone laced with innocence. Eriol sighed, tilting his head to the side to just look at Syaoran.

"I don't think this-"

"Would you take what's left of me?" Syaoran asked, before Eriol could finish his statement.

* * *

I Knew I Love You (SyaoranEriol)

* * *

Syaoran looked down as Eriol shifted, snuggling closer. Brown eyes watched the blue haired boy, eyes filled witn tenderness and love. He didn't know how it had happened. It didn't really matter, because he was happy.

Sometimes, Syaoran wondered if Eriol was made solely for him. he complemented him so perfectly. He couldn't think about ever living without Eriol by his side. They were meant to be.

It could be that he was enchanted, a spell put on him by the blue haired reincarnation of Clow reed. In reality, he didn't really care….

He loved Eriol…..and he was happy….

Besides, maybe they were both made for each other…..

A present for the suffering they've both been through…..

Syaoran placed a soft kiss upon Eriol's head, before falling back into sleep.

* * *

Care for a Dance?

* * *

Eriol wasn't sure why he had agreed to come. He wasn't feeling too well at the moment and he knew he was going to be a party pooper.

He sighed and leaned against the railing, fist coming up to cover his mouth as coughs wrecked his body.

"Hiiragizawa?"

"Lee." Eriol greeted Syaoran with a calm smile, Syaorna just glared at him.

"What, too mighty to join everyone else inside?"

Eriol just laughed.

…

Eriol gasped, his heart clenching painfully. He leaned heavily against the wall, willing his breathing to calm down.

Syaoran watched, eyes tinted with worry as Eriol finally looked up, a weak smile upon his lips.

Syaoran finally noticed how pale Eriol looked.

…..

Syaoran run into the airport, panting for breath. It was too late, the airplane had already left for England.

…..

"Eriol?"

"Syaoran?"

"Care for a dance?"


	6. Children

Eriol sighed as he looked up at the moon. He wasn't quite sure what it was that he was feeling. It was a strange feeling for sure.  
He leaned back against the roof of the house, feeling his eyes beginning to close. He wasn't sure why, but it was nice to have the rays of the moon watch over him.

"Eriol-sama?" Ruby flew over to the roof and sighed in relief when he noticed the child sleeping peacefully, fully intact.

"You gave us a fright." Ruby muttered, gently picking the boy up and bringing back inside the house.

"You found him?" Spinel Sun asked, immediately seeing the bundle in Ruby's arms and sighing in relief.

A knock suddenly surprised them, Ruby frowned and went over to place Eriol down on the love seat, wondering if Eriol had always been that small. She didn't remember Eriol looking so frail and small, it was probably because of that magical air around him, full of mystery. Also the energy needed to do all the magic that he did, it gave him that sense of power and strength. Seeing him now, back in his young days, before he fully knew who he was and what he was meant to do. It made Ruby wondered about the happiness of his master, and his health.

"Who is it, Suppi?" Ruby asked, stepping behind Spinel Sun to look out the door. She was surprised to find Yue and Cerberus, both holding children in their arms.

"Let me guess, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran-kun!" Ruby groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, we've come to talk to your master." Yue huffed angrily, stepping inside the house causing Ruby and Spinel Sun to shout in protest.

"Look, you can't just come in like that, and you can't talk to him right now." Ruby snapped angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ruby? What is going on?" a soft voice stopped the fight that would have ensued.

"Eriol, it is alright, let's get you to bed." Ruby quickly rushed over and picked up her master.

Yue and Cerberus were shocked to see the small and frail looking Eriol. He had the same navy blue hair and navy blue eyes, but he was so much smaller, smaller than Sakura.

"Come, I'll show you some rooms you can place them down to rest in," Ruby muttered, following Spinel Sun up the stairs to tuck Eriol in.

* * *

Eriol woke up early the next morning, sneezing softly as he made his way out of the bed. He shuddered and grabbed his sweater, immediately putting it on, before slipping into his kitty slippers. He wrapped a scarf around his neck, before trekking out of his room and down to find Ruby moon and Spinel Sun.

He peeked into the living room and was surprised to see two other people in there with Ruby and Suppi.

"Hello." he softly spoke, causing the four to suddenly turn to him.

"Eriol! You are awake! How are you feeling? Are you too cold? Too warm?" Ruby and Suppi immediately asked, rushing over to him to make sure he was alright.

"I am fine, the scarf keeps me really warm." Eriol stated, patting the scarf around his neck.

"Good, do you want something to eat?" Suppi asked, smiling softly. Eriol nodded eagerly.

"You are going to meet some other kids and you can all play together! isn't that fun?" Ruby smiled, picking Eriol up and placing him on her lap as Suppi went to make breakfast.

"I can play without leaving the house!" Eriol grinned excitedly, before coughing softly.

"What is wrong with him?" Yue asked finally, staring at the sickly child.

"Master has always been rather weak in health, the only thing that changed it all, was when he recovered memories and knowledge of the past, present and future. The magic helps him be healthy and gives him energy, if it weren't for that, we are sure that our Master would not make it to an old age at all." Ruby stated, pressing a kiss to Eriol's forehead.

"Eriol, this are Suppi's and I's, friends, Yue and Cerberus, but you can call him Kero." Ruby introduced them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Eriol smiled at them, charmingly.

* * *

Eriol looked at the three children that had walked down the stairs all of the sudden.

"Well, you three are finally up!" Kero cried out. Sakura and Tomoyo rushed over to hug the two, while Syaoran instead looked around the room, curious as to where he was, before to look at the others in the room.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, meet Eriol." Kero introduced the three to Eriol who peered at them from his place on Ruby Moon's lap.

"Hello." Sakura and Tomoyo chorused. Syaoran moved forward and peered up at Eriol before offering his hand to him.  
Eriol glanced at the hand, before gingerly placing his hand in Syaoran's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." Syaoran stated, placing a kiss on Eriol's hand, before stepping right next to the girls again.

The other four just watched perplexed at that action. Eriol laughed, cheeks flushed, before motioning for Ruby Moon to place him down.

* * *

"Are you not hot with all of that?" Sakura asked, poking at the scarf that Eriol had.

"I get sick easily, and cold." Eriol muttered while Tomoyo giggled with her toy camera, pretending to take pictures.

"It is ok, I am sure you won't get sick because we won't let it happen, right everyone?" Sakura stated, turning to look at Tomoyo and Syaoran who both nodded.

"Of course, I will protect you three girls at all cost." Syaoran stated, hitting his chest.

"Thank you Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo. I've never had friends before." Eriol stated, staring at them intently.

"Never?" Tomoyo cried out in shock, Sakura was beginning to tear at the idea. Syaoran just huffed and crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Well, we are your friends now." he stated determinedly, the other two girls nodding determinedly as well.  
Eriol laughed and hugged them, causing Syaoran to flush in embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey, you don't treat her like that!" Syaoran huffed, watching as Yue picked Eriol from his arms and placing him down on the chair. Eriol had just laughed, enjoying the feeling of flying, but Syaoran knew that that was only done to boys, because girls were fragile.

"I think dear Syaoran thinks my master is a girl. I can see why." Ruby Moon chuckled as Syaoran scrambled to sit next to Eriol, to protect him from the world, it seems.

"What bothers me is that Eriol would have gone along with it, even if he understood what was going on." Yue deadpanned, causing Ruby Moon to giggle and place a kiss on Eriol's cheek.

"Alright, Kero and Suppi, get over here so we can all eat!" Ruby Moon cried out, taking her seat.

Sakura laughed as she listened to Eriol tell a story of when Suppi took a bath and came out with bright pink fur. Tomoyo said how she wished she could have been there to take a picture. Syaoran just listened to them silently, eating away and just happy to listen to the girls.


End file.
